Beth Blake
Beth Blake is a calm, quiet, introverted member of the ABC Mews in ABC Mew Mew and is one of the main three founding members of the team. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About : Beth is a 19-year-old college freshman who is studying art, having drawn since middle school. She especially loves drawing pieces that are dark and abstract but specializes in realism as well. Some of her earliest pieces came from her angst-ridden middle and high school years, though she started to hone in on and improve her skills later on. : Despite her quiet, dark interests and tendency to detach and act broody, Beth is actually quite friendly when she lets other people in. She simply needs a bit of a push in order to engage with newcomers, though she generally struggles with conversation since she doesn’t always know what to say or feels it better not to say anything. When she gets close to someone, Beth is very loyal and stays by their side. She is close friends with [[Aisha Avida|'Aisha']] and [[Callie Carrion|'Callie']]. : Beth loves dark counterculture aesthetics, painting and drawing, metal music, sour foods, and rainy weather. Becoming a Mew 'Beth's Wish' :Beth’s wish is motivated by her mother. She came from a family who loved and supported her hobbies and image but could not always afford extra things. Her mother worked hard to help buy her daughter art supplies, but she grew very ill when Beth was a teenager and regularly ended up in the hospital. Even drowning in medical bills, however, Beth’s mother did what she could to help her daughter. She managed to send her to college, but struggled to keep up with her medical bills. Beth loved her mother and only wished she could repay her, that she could make something of herself. Her wish was not unlike Aisha's, only it was motivated by different things. :Beth was not expecting to be transformed into a Mew after wishing on a shooting star, in fact passing out the first time she saw herself. She eventually adjusted to it, testing what it could do over the few days she had before school started up again the following week. She got a good grip on her powers and even found that she liked her form quite a bit. 'Forming the ABC Mews' :Beth learned about both her friends becoming Mews because of the shooting star as well—she was perplexed but excited by the fact. When Aisha came up with the idea of looking for more people who may also have been affected, she agreed and started helping plan things out. 'Contribution' : Though Beth does not have a major involvement In everything, she contributes a lot of emotional support to members who are like her—girls who are hurt or sad, hesitant or dismissive. She knows how to talk to many of them, often relating to them. :She also contributes to navigation when the girls are on their search for new Mews—Callie is hopeless with navigation and Aisha sometimes gets herself confused and overwhelmed with directions. Mew Form : ABC Weapon B.png ABC Mew Mark B.png Bobcat.jpg Blueberries.png :Beth is associated with the letter B''' and becomes '''Mew Blueberry Bitter. She has a mostly blue color scheme, and aspects of her preferred look shine through in her piercings and eyeshadow that carry through to her Mew form. Beth has the DNA of a Bobcat and is more agile and can see movement more clearly because of her DNA. Her associated food is Blueberry '''and her instrument is a '''Bell. :As a Mew, Beth fights with the power of Bubbles, conjuring them from her weapon, the Big Blue Bell. Rather than ringing it, she tosses it in the air, catches it by the handle, aims it at the enemy, and blasts them with bubbles using Ribbon Blueberry Blast. :Beth’s Mew Mark 'is a blue bubble on her arm. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Beth’s username is '''xXBittersweetsXx ' and she types in the same blue color as her Mewfit. She lurks and holds her comments more often than not, only contributing to the conversation sometimes to share her art. She is most active late at night and will converse with the other Mews who like to stay up late like her. Beth's manner of typing is mostly clean, but she tends to abbreviate some words regularly and will leave out small things like apostrophes, periods, or commas if she's in a huge rush. : Close Relationships '''Main Trio *'Aisha Avida: '''Beth loves talking to Aisha when she’s not being as high-energy as Callie. She often will share her art with her and spend some nights talking with her online, trying to keep her awake while she does her coding. *'Callie Carrion:' Beth struggled at first with Callie, so upbeat and lively. The girl grew on her, however, and she let go of her prejudices and realized she was a really sweet girl who cared about her. Beth and Callie often like to crack jokes with one another, when Beth is in the mood. 'Other' * 'Desiree Drake:' Both girls love to share their passions with one another, with Beth showcasing her artwork and Desiree recommending literature for Beth to read on her off time. They get along well, with Desiree drawn to Beth because she is so relaxed in nature. * 'Eris Earhart:' '(To be updated)''' Trivia *Beth was originally named Bertha Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Incomplete Pages